


Hot Chocolate and Daisies

by princesspeachy



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspeachy/pseuds/princesspeachy
Summary: Lisette brings Holly a bouquet of flowers and they share hot chocolate.





	Hot Chocolate and Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote for fun. Not much to it. I’ve been enjoying Trio of Towns lately and wish I could romance Lisette haha. She’s so cute. I don’t typically write fanfic, so this was a fun lil exercise!

Holly snapped the bar of chocolate into smaller pieces while the pot on the stove warmed. She bit into a little chunk of the chocolate while she waited. It tasted delicious. The Westown market always had the best chocolate.

She heard a knock at the door and popped the rest of the chocolate chunk in her mouth, wiped her hands on her apron, and crossed the kitchen to the door. She swung the door open to reveal Lisette, the Westown Florist.

Lisette was wearing her favorite pink dress with a daisy pattern. She held a bouquet of assorted pink and yellow flowers in her hands. Fresh cut daisies adorned her curly blond locks. She tugged at one of the curls and smiled nervously at Holly. “Sorry to intrude.”

Holly shook her head. “It’s no bother at all. Come on in, I was just making some hot chocolate, if you’d like some.” She held the door open. 

Lisette’s blue eyes lit up. “Oh, are you sure?”

Holly nodded. “It’s my mama’s recipe. It’s delicious, I promise.” She winked. 

Lisette walked in as Holly closed the door. “Here,” she said as she held out the bouquet of flowers to Holly. “A client cancelled their order and I know these are your favorite. I thought you might like them. I just didn’t want them to go to waste.”

Pink tinged Holly’s cheeks as she took the bouquet and smelled the fresh flowers. “They’re beautiful.” She frowned.

“W-what’s wrong?” Lisette said, worry creeping in her voice.

“You lost another client?” Holly asked.

Lisette nodded sadly.

Holly shook her head and clucked her tongue. “Well, they’re missing out. These are stunning.”

Lisette brightened up as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Holly searched through her cupboards for a flower vase, filled it with water, and set the bouquet inside. Then she came over to the table and set the vase in the center. “It really brightens up the room.” She said.

Lisette smiled. “Oh, I just love pink carnations this time of year.”

Holly nodded. “Ah, hold on just a moment and I’ll finish whipping up some yummy hot chocolate.”

Holly tossed the broken chocolate bar into the now warm pot and poured some milk, fresh from the farm into the pot. She stirred it with a wooden spoon and added a bit of orange peel.

Then she poured them each a mug of the warm beverage and topped with big, fluffy marshmallows. She handed one of the mugs to Lisette. “Careful, it’s still hot.”

Both of the girls blew on their mugs and took tentative sips.

“Mmm,” Lisette exclaimed. “The orange really brings out the chocolate.”

Holly nodded. “My mama would always make this hot chocolate every fall night as we all snuggled up on the couch and watched tv.” 

“Sounds amazing,” Lisette sighed wistfully, cupping her hands around her mug. “Do you miss them?”

Holly nodded and traced the painted chicken on her mug. “I’m glad Lynn comes and visits and Mama always sends letters, but it’s not the same as being home. I mean,” Holly blew a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “I love it here on the farm and being so close to Westown and the other towns, but sometimes I just miss those cozy evenings with my family. It gets kinda lonely out here even with all of the animals to keep me company.”

Lisette rest a hand gently on Holly’s arm. “You can always come visit me.”


End file.
